Familiar of Zero: The Doctor Familiar
by DewElr
Summary: Instead of Saito just an average teenager living in Japan, what if he was a doctor in this scenario?
1. Arrival

"My powerful familiar that exists somewhere beyond this world, I summon you to aid me. Come forth my glorious familiarity and stand by my side!"

Then a violent explosion was created as it created dust all over the Tristain Academy. The Professor cleared the smoke, until a male who seems to be at least in his 20s with black hair, a white coat, was also carrying a bag.

The young man got up to his foot wiping off the dirt out of his coat "What the? Where am I?"

"Did Zero just summon a commoner?" Whispered a student

"What is that thing around his neck?" asked another

"Professor can I try that again?" Louise asked

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, the Familiar Summoning Ceremony is a sacred ritual. It would be blasphemy if it was done twice. Complete the ceremony"

Louise sighed as he walked towards the young man "you should be thankful, a noble like myself would never do something like this to a peasant. My name is Louise de blance de la Valliere. _Pentagram of the five elements,_" chanted Louise, "_bless this noble being and make him my familiar._"

Steeling her nerves, Louise leaned in and pressed her lips against the teen's, noting that they were rather firm and cold, before pulling back and watching his face. The teen glanced at her strangely before his eyes widened and Louise would swear she saw lines of text scrolling across his wrist.

"AAAH what is this burning, I need cool pack" The man struggles to reach into his bag, and pulls out a cooler out of his bag and place it into his writs "much better"

"Don't worry," said Louise, "that's just the familiar runes engraving themselves into your skin. It will be over in a moment."

"very good Miss Vallière. You have successfully performed the Summon Servant and Contract Familiar successfully." said the man "ok everyone class is dismissed for the day"

xxxxxxx

The young man followed Louise back into her room. While she was walking, she had to endure the teasing and mockery from her classmates. It was until the two came into her room, and Louise started asking questions

"Ok Peasant, I want answers"

"Sure thing' he said

"What's your name?"

'I am Saito Hiraga, and I'm a Doctor"

"Doctor?"

"Yes i got my education in the University of Tokyo"

"Man he's crazy, but don't look like one"

"Well i am" Saito said as he took out his medical supplies checking if they were ok "whew I'm glad they're ok" he said

"What are thoses?" Louise asked curiously

"My Medical supplies they will help me incase i'm not in the hospital;

"Well I really don't care, all it matters is that you are my familiar"

Louise then began taking off her clothes throwing them at him "here wash thoses i want them dried by tomorrow"

"Excuse me, but i hate to break it to you, but I'm not a maid nor a servant. I'm a doctor. I am trained to heal and save peoples lives"

"Dear Founder, why did I have him? Why couldn't I have like a Dragon, or a Griffin?" Louise said in disappointment.

"Now will you excuse me I'm going to take a look around this place" he said as he walked out the room.

"Wait you can't do that without my permission" louise said as he walked out "AAARGH THAT DOG"

Saito walked around the campus to remember locations and stuff. Upon walking to another corridor, he sees a blonde hair teen and a brown hair girl. They called themselves Guiche and Katie. He passed by them as Guiche caught his eye one him.

"Hey isn't he the commoner that Louise summoned?"

"Is that really him" Katie asked

"I wonder what he's doing"

Saito went outside to see any commotion. He sees some students getting fresh air. The balding professor went up to Saito.

"Excuse sir?"

"Uh oh hello..who are you"

"I am professor Colbert. I teach at this school. I am curious about the way you dress and that bag. "

"Oh you see I'm a doctor Where i'm from."

"A doctor?"

"Yes Doctor Saito Hiraga"

"Nice to meet you Doctor"

As Saito and Colbert were having a conversation, a female student came carrying a male student, but the male student was bleeding his head and looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Help me, my friend here is hurt

He's bleeding and it looks like he's gonna die. I tried to heal him through water magic but hes not healed." Cried out the female student

"I think I can heal him" Saito said

"A commoner, what would a commoner like you could heal him?" She asked

Colbert said "He's a doctor, i think he can help us"

Saito then put his fingers into his pulse and counted down the beats. He the checked hos head to see what was the incident

"What happened?"

"He and I were going to the river to practice water magic then i guess he slipped and hit a rock"

"Oof, he not bleeding as much anymore because he's bleeding from the inside of his head which is not good"

"Why is that" Colbert asked

"It's called brain hemorrhage, the symptoms are very deadly it can cause bleeding, decreased level of consciousness, seizures, and…...death"

The female student gasped "can you save him"

"Well the only way to save his life is through surgery"

"Surgery?" Colbert asked

"We have no time to explain we have 1 hour. Help me carry him"

The three carries the male student to the school nurse room. Saito then laid him flat while the nurses questionn on what happened. Colbert explained to them as Saito opens his bag and took out his medical tools. He laid the flat as the nurses were terrified of what he was gonna use.

Meanwhile Louise was downstairs looking for Saito, she managed to run into Guiche.

"Guiche have you seen my familiar?"

"Oh yeah i saw him running to the nurses office with Professor Colbert and some other students.

"Thank you" Louise said as she rushed over to the nurses office. As she arrives he can see the Saito was being pinned down by the professor

"What are you doing with him are you crazy?"

"Sir i'm performing surgery on him"

"Why are you using knives on him are you trying to kill him?"

"Listen its really hard to explain but there is mp time. If you want him to live you need to trust me on this one. Its the only way to take out all thoses blood."

"What if this fails?"

Saito the just stayed silent for a bit "then you can take me to jail"

Colbert acknowledged that as he let go of him. Saito continued to make a cut into his revealing his brain as he puts his mask back on.

"What is that?" The female student asked

"The outside of the brain" he then put his fingers deep inside his head fidning the damaged area until blood squirted out

"Aha found it" As Saito finished draining the blood out, he then sticked a needle with strings on it

"What are you doing now?" Colvert asked

"I'm putting stitches on him so the hole is covered up"

The professor, the female student and Louise were horrified to see him putting needles through his head but as he covered it up, he put a long bandage him into his forehead side

"There all done" Saito said as he took off his mask "he should be fine, does he have any parents or guardians i could speak with?"

"Yes i contacted them" Colberr said "there on their way"

"Is he gonna be alright?" The female student asked him

"Yes he just needs to rest for about a couple days and he should be fine"

The student fell to the floor in relief "Thank you commoner for saving his life. I am grateful"

"It's a doctor's duty to save lives" he said

louise just starred on what has happened "who is this boy and he just saved a student's life"

Xxxx

Later the parents of the boy came to the school to see if he was alright

"Oh my goodness Mathis" the mother said

"Do you know what happened"

Saito explained to the parents what the boy has suffered and what he did

"I want to say thank you, commoner for saving his life. As a noble myself, I will reward you"

"Oh that won't be necessary. It's the right thing to do"

"Hmm even though you are a commoner its very humble and noble of you for saying that" he said

He bowed

Later at night, he was outside washing his tools with hot boiling water. Not knowing, he felt a presence behind him making hin surprise.

"Oh Im sorry did i scare you?" It was a maid with black hairx but she kinda looked familiar

"Its ok"

"I heard what you did today, you must be the new Familiar that Louise summoned"

"Uh yeah my name is Saito Hiraga"

"Saito Hiraga? That's a strange name, but my name is Siesta."

"Nice to meet you"

Saito explained to Siesta on his occupation and what he does for. a living.

"A doctor?" Siesta asked

"Yes i am friend to heal and save lives"

"That must be very tough"

"I'm used to it"

"Oh by the way I finished cleaning the laundry that was in your side"

"Thanks Siesta, I'm glad you did them because I'm just a doctor. But I can bring them up so don't worry...anyways I gotta get these back to her before she goes nuts"

"Ok good night," Siesta smiled

"Night night"

Xxxxxxxxx

Saito returns to Louise's room. She had an angry face on her but she was also wearing her night outfit.

"Where have you been" She asked

"Talking to the kid parents why?"

'You should be here as soon as possible because i'm your master"

"Hey hey chill out for sec, I'm a doctor, my patients are priority number one. If you were a patient of mine, then you would be number one."

Louise jumped into bed like she didn't care "just wake me up tomorrow morning"

"No problem" he said


	2. Minor Outbreak

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUSY WILL SCHOOL, AND THIS CORONAVIRUS IS KILLING ME WITH WORK. I DON'T HAVE THE VIRUS IN ME, JUST I'VE BEEN CONSTANTLY CALLED INTO WORK TO HELP OUT, BUT I BLAME THE MEDIA, BUT ANYWAYS, LET'S NOT FOCUS ON THE VIRUS, AND FOUCS ON THE STORY. **

Saito wakes up around 7:30 AM to get ready for the next day, he goes through his bag to see that things are still intact. All of his supplies, tools, even his pistol. Saito isn't just an ordinary doctor, he's a military doctor. He treats the military and civilians. As he grabbed his pistol he loaded it with some ammo and put it on safety. As he remembered, he was told to wake Louise up around 7:30 AM so as promised he tried to wake up her up numerous times but wouldn't budge so he did one thing to wake her up

'WAKE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!"

Louise fell out of her bed as she was fully awaken "what the hell you stupid dog, why did you yell" Louise snapped

Saito chucked "Good Morning Master" he said as he gave her a cup to drink

"What's this?" She asked

"Coffee will help you wake up" he said. Try it i added some sugar and cream on it'

Louise took a drink. As she finished the last of it, she felt widely awaken and feel of energy rushed through "Wow I feel great, In fact I'm put on my own clothes on today so Familiar, wait right outside for privacy"

"Ok" he said as he walked out the door , his plan was successful "_perfect she's full of energy she doesn't need me to dress for her"_

xxxxxxxxxx

The doctor followed the Noble. He was led into a dining hall which reminded him of Harry Potter. He looked at the interior design definitely an undeveloped nation and too judge, it looked like he was back in the middle ages or renaissance around the 13th Century or 16th century, but not definitely over the 18th century. As some other students were snickering and teasing her, Saito pulled out a chair for her as she sat down. He then pushed it

"So what is this some Thanksgiving feast?"

"No just a normal breakfast"

"Bah screw this i'm on a diet" Saito takes out a protein bar out of his bag. As he opened it, it revealed to look like a cookie bar, but it's made for dietary. As people begin to pray, he noticed some students insisting that a blonde hair guy with a ruffle shirt seemed odd, like he was sick, but probably it was nothing.

"Usually Familiars stay outside during breakfast, but for you are a special case so consider yourself luck-"

"I'm heading outside" he said

Louise was irritated as she felt ignored by him. As saito went outside to see the familiars waiting outside, and some are sitting in some outdoor mini party where they had their familiars

"Huh I wonder what they are doing?" he asked

"Oh they're bonding with their familiar spirit '' a new voice said. Behind him was a lady wearing a maid outfit, and black hair

"Oh i didn't see you there" he said

"That's ok, my name is Siesta"

"I'm Doctor Saito Hiraga"

"Doctor?"

"Yes I am a doctor you can say in simple term I heal people"

:"oh so are you a water mage?'

"Uh no I'm not a mage nor a noble, I'm a commoner like you"

"Oh that's cool, and very interesting"

He then saw the same blonde hair boy who looked sick or some sorts apparently he discovered his name was Guiche. But Saito was thinking he might have a minor cold or sorts, but didn't want to get involved with it so he gave him his cake.

"Hey aren't you that Zer's Louise Familiar?"'

"Yes and I have a name, Doctor Saito Hiraga" he said "Also who is that girl?"

"My girlfriend Montomorency"

"Oh i saw you were talking to this other girl last night, i believe her name was Kaitie?" he asked

"Uhh I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Guiche" Montomorency said in a cold tone, "Who is this girl you were talking to?"

Then Kaitie appeared in front of him "Lord Guiche here's the Souffle you were talking about"

"Uhh i don't know who you are?" he said nervously "Guiche i'm Katie remember last night, i brought the souffle you wanted to try"

"Guiche what is the meaning of this?" Montomorecy said

"Guiche asked me out to go on a date"

"WHAT! HE ASKED ME OUT" MonMon said

Montomorecy was angry about this but as for Katie she started crying. Montomorecy slapped him in the face leaving him a hand mark and everyone started laughing at him

"Seem you don't know how to respect nobles" Guiche said to Saito "I challenge you to a duel"

"A duel, you gotta be kidding me?" he said as everyone laughed "i'm only a doctor, if you were one of my patients, then maybe we can talk" he said

"Hmmph, I will see you at Vestry Court in 10 minuts"

"Make that 5 minutes" he said

"Fine five minuts" he said as he walked away coughing. Louise entered who seems very upset "what the hell are you doing making duels, Guiche will kill you, you be lucky if you got away with minor injuries

"If I have minor injuries I can treat myself. Besides, I think that Guiche kid might be sick or something?"

"He's not sick, just we're going to apologized to him"

The Doctor whipped his arm out of her "no he might be sick, I can just tell through his looks. I need to heal him before an outbreak might happen"

"What outbreak?' she asked

"Just believe me?" he siad

(Vestri Court)

Saito arrived in sight with Guiche "Looks like you aren't a coward commoner"

As Guiche was talking Saito took a closer look at him and he noticed he's been coughing when he's trying to speak. He was also wiping his nose a lot with his arm meaning he has a runny nose, also he's sweating a lot.

"I thought so" he whispered

"Now my name is Guiche the Bronze and I will begin"

"Stop Guiche duels between nobility is forbidden" Louise said

"True but nobility against a familiar isn't, besides he agrees..now let's begin"

He then proceeded to summon a Valkyrie, when all of sudden, Saito whipped out his M9 Beretta shooting the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie laid dead

"Whoa did he just summon a flintlock?'

"Is he part of the musketeer knights?"

"That is one strange flintlock"

Nobles were surprised to see that he was able to take out a Valkyrie in just 2 seconds. As Guiche was going to summon more Valkyries, he then felt weak and started vomiting on the ground

Saito then put the beretta in his belt and ran over to him "I thought so"

Then one person shouted "oh no the evil spirit returned" Everyone started panicking including Montormercny and Katie. Louise then ran to Saito and said "Saito get out of there the evil spirit has taken over Guiche"

"Louise I know what happened, it's not an evil spirit, he clearly has the Flu Virus"

"The flu virus?" she asked

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Guiche was placed in the bed in the nurse's office with Colbert and some nurses. Saito then began exp

laining "The Flu Virus is a very contagious virus. In my world it's very common that it can be deadly. It attacks the lungs, nose and throat. Painful symptoms including fever, chills, aches, cough, congestion, runny nose, headaches, and fatigue"

"Doctor, is there a way to treat it?" Colbert asked

"Yes, rest and drink lots of water to let the body fight the infection on its own, also antibiotics can help. Lucky I have a vaccine for it, but i can't let him physically let him drink, so I have another way"

"What is it?" Colbert asked

"IV!" he said

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Saito set up an IV hanging from a iv hanger, it shows a plastic bag and some liquid. Saito explains that the IV contains water and sodium chloride a.k.a salt. He then attached a needle in the IV tube and inserted it into Guiche arm. Guiche didn't feel anything through the needle but pain through the flu. HIs clothes were off except for his underwear. As he inserted the IV needle into his arm, the liquid began processing. All of sudden Montomorecy came into the nurse's office and saw Guiche laying down in the bed

"Is Quiche ok?" she asked nervously

"Relax Montmorency" Saito said "he's unconscious right now"

"Will he be ok?"

"Yeah i just gotta insert some medicine in and then resting will take care of it'

He then brings out the flu medicine, Montomorency saw that Saito was holding a needle as he put the solution into the needle. He then stuck the needle in his arm and inserted all of the medicine in him as he put the band aid in.

"There that will make him well"

THen another student came in "Professor, another student has got this disease" he siad

"Another case"

Then more student come in saying they had the same expericne that Guiche had

"Oh geez, Professor, looks like we're going to have to close the school until further notice. We're going to have to find a bigger place to treat students" he said

Xxxxxxxx

As more students got sick, Principal Osmond closed the school down till further notice. Many of the students' parents had arrived, even Louise's family , even her elder sisters, Elenore and Cattleya. The dining hall replaced all chairs and tables with nursing beds, Saito then trained all available nurses and doctors to help with the situation. Water mages like Tabitha helped out summon water to fill up the IV's and some of the kitchen staff helped give salt to the patients. With Saito, he doesn't seem to have enough medicine to give all of the students, so he asked Colbert to do research on the flu medicine, Colbert gladly agreed. He gave one small bottle to Colbert to do research on

A man in his early 40's went inside the dining hall seeing half of the students are in bed laying down with things attached to them.

"Excuse me commoner, are you the one who treated my son?" he asked to Saito

"Yes sir, and who are you?"

"I am Lord General Gramont and my son is Guiche, do you know where he is?" he asked

"Yes" he said "I will lead you to him." Saito then led him to Guiche who was lying down with the IV attached to him.

"F-father?" he said

"Son are you ok?"

"Yes father, this commoner saved my life from this terrible disease called the Fu or whatever it's called you should be thanking him"

"I want to say thank you commoner for treating my son, if I could reward you with anyhting

"No need my reward is that he is feeling better"

"You are truly are acting like a noble commoner" he said

Saito bowed as he began putting on his mask, then he turned around to Lord Gramont "By the way put this mask on" he said as he gave it to him

"Why?"

"You don't want to get it, trust me it's not fun to have it"

"If you insist" he said as he put on the mask over his mouth area

As he kept treating the patients, a red hair girl named Kirche also came to the dining hall feeling very nauseous, she then threw up in the ground

"Oh dear" Saito said as he quickly grabbed a trashcan and lend it to her "Miss vomit in here" he offered it, then Kirche vomited more in the trash can "here miss, let me get you lied down"

Kirche didn't respond as Saito helped her get into the bed. He then inserted an IV into her arm. She then started to respond

"Are you..the Familiar that Zero summonded?'

"Y-yeah why?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"I care about my patients, even though most of my patients are successes, some of them actually passed away for complicated reasons, but something like this will not kill you since yalll so young."

"I see" she said "Please treat me"

"I will, Professor Colbert will be doing some quick research on the medicine, the medicine is on shortage right now, is any relatives heading over here?"

"Yeah all the students parents are getting messages, but not everyone here is a noble, some are the common people"

"Really? Commoners?, wow...I guess were all the same" she said "we all get sick"

Saito nodded "yeah, but you should get some rest"

"Thank you commoner' she said

xxxxxxx

"Louise!" Cattleya said

"Cattleya" Louise said in excitement as the two hugged each other "how you been my little sister?"

"I'm good" she said until another lady in blonde pinched her cheeks "Louise, you're not happy to see me as well?" She said in a bad mood "I-Im Sorry" she said as she was in pain

"Louise" her mother called her. She is known as Karin the Heavy Wind "M-mother what are you doing here?"

"An outbreak disease has occurred, we are taking you back home"

"Hold on mom without my Familiar'

"You're familiar? You actually summon a Familiar?'

"Yes and he's the one is treating everyone he's a doctor"

"What do you mean he?" eleonore asked

"It's hard to explain" she said

Louise explained to her family what is familiar with and she ended up getting a boy who is from another world. As for her family, Karin was confused on how she could end up summoning a human. Elenore was confused as well, but as for Cattleya she thought it was amazing that she summoned a person.

"So that's why I have to stay until my Familiar treats everyone"

"Hmm maybe you're right, maybe your familiar can treat Cattleya, maybe he might have an explanation for her illness" Karin said

"Yes, maybe my familiar can possible heal her"

"How come we didn't use any water mages?" Elenore asked

"We did, but the water mages didn't successfully heal or cure anyone' Louise said

"Hmm this must be something serious" Eleore said "Louise you must remain in your room so the disease come to you" Karin said

Louise got upset by this, but since she didn't want to contact the disease, she did what she was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days went by as some students fully recovered from the flu quickly and some didn't recover quickly. Colbert was able to create more of the flu medicine, more parents arrived at the school wearing masks given by the nurses to see their child illness. Kirche's parents came all the way from Germania to Tristain to see their baby daughter in bed sleeping with an IV in her arm. The Royal Palace closed down till further notice, commoners and nobles stayed isolated in their homes until the outbreak died out. Restaurants, and other merchant stands closed down til further notice. In the school, the last victim of this minor outbreak was Miss Loungeville. She was laying down in one of the beds, shivering and coughing. Saito then inserted an IV into her arm and gave her the flu shot into her arm. Throughout the day, she fell asleep resting.

A week after the outbreak of the flu, Miss Loungeville recovered fully and was able to get back onto her feet again "Thank you Saito" she said "you had healed me with this terrible virus" she walked outside to continue her job to assist Osmond. He announced that tomorrow, school will resume.

"We did it guys' Saito said as everyone cheered "We fought this disease it was a tough one, but we did it" he said

'Three cheers for Saito" Colbert said

"Cheers...Cheers...Cheers" everyone said. Louise on the other was indeed impressed with her familiar, a doctor who had an explanation and knew how to heal sick people, indeed he was useful.


	3. Rescuing a Friend

Chapter 3: Rescuing A Friend

Saito was tired from all the work he has done to end this outbreak of the flu. As he told everyone, the flu is seasonal, so probably this is the season when the flu begins, so he made that announcement, he told them to relax, and stay calm.

For Kirche, after recovering from the flu, she fell in love with the doctor. So she took the time to set up candles and put on her lingerie to seduce Saito. On the other hand, Saito walks up to the dorm to Louise room as he dose, he sees Kirche's Salamander as it grabs him and drags him all over to her room

"What the? What the hell is going on?" he asked angrily

"Hello there Saito"

"Kirche? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine doctor, in fact I think I might have a fever doctor"

Saito narrowed his eye as she seems to be ok, but he did touch her forehead

"You seem to be fine, why do you need me?"

"Don't you see? I'm in love with you. My code name is Fever"

"Yeah and my code name is Cold Blooded" he said sarcastically "but I'm not in love with you, i barely know you"

"Oh you see, I am the one in love and hoping this night will be the best"

"NO! He runs to the door "I am not being taken advantage of by a woman, I would rather have you be with the other boys in school, so GOODNIGHT!" he said as he slammed the door shut. Kirche was stunned by what just happened.

Saito then leaned onto Kirche's door breathing heavy, then Louise opened her door "Saito?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he said as he entered Louise's dorm. Louise looked around and noticed that he might've been dragged at Kirche dorm, but she closed the door.

"Saito what happened?" she asked

"I…..it's Kirche, she's trying to take advantage of me!"

"Kirche!!! Oh no, she's not getting my familiar!" she said

"I don't know what I did to her, all I did was basic procedure and that's it" he said

"Well don't worry about it you're safe in here" she said as she got into her bed "forgive me for not giving you a bed, but the school will provide you one until further noticed. All I can give you is a blanket and a pillow" she said as she tossed it to him

"Thanks" he said as he laid in the hay"

"Good Night Saito" she said

"Night!"

Xxxxxx

LOUISE POV

I was dreaming, I see my familiar Saito walking around in some huge indoor courtyard. I mean it was huge, there were so many people elderly commoners to infants. I followed him to where he was going. Then all of sudden I was suddenly transported to what seemed like a room. A person was lying in a cot or sorts then there were 4 people in masks, one of them was Saito. They looked very panicking

"200 volts," Saito said as one of the other doctors activated the Defibrillator.

"600 Volts….900 volts"

Constantly they keep saying numbers but what are Volts

End of pov

Louise woke up in an instant seeing that Saito was up eating a bar and drinking water "Good Morning" he said

"Oh morning" she said

"How do you sleep?"

"Good" she lied

The rest of the remaining people who were not affected by the Flu were vaccinated. Thanks to Colbert's fast research. This includes Tabitha, Siesta Louise, Montmorency, Malicorne, Even Professor Colbert and Osmond. School Nurses were impressed with Saito's idea of healing. They recovered well, not even the best water mages could heal people from the flu. While Louise was getting nagged constantly by Elenore, Saito was walking around the school until he laid down into the grass to relax for the day, until Siesta came up to him.

"Mr. Saito?"

"Oh hey Siesta what's up?" he asked

"Oh I just wanted to say thank you for healing everyone"

"Ah not a problem, it's being part of a doctor" he said

Siesta blushed red seeing how handsome he was "b..but anyways I want you to meet someone" she said

"Who?"

"You'll see" she said as she grabbed her hand

Xxxxxx

Saito was taken into a kitchen full staff crew and he was given a full on meal plate. Saito took a bite of it and said "Wow this is great thanks" he said

"Well anything for Our Healer"

"Our healer?" he asked

"Indeed, even though you did heal all of those snotty nobles, but you also prevented the disease going to the commoners" he said "That's why you're out healer"

"Oh such title, I don't think I derseve it, i'm just a docotr, and it's my job to make people feel better" he said

"You hear that" he turned to his crew "Not only he's polite, but very humble. I say he's a true noble" he said "eat up much as you like our healer, you deserved it"

"Thanks Mr…..'

"Call me Marteau"

"Thanks"

For the past few days, Saito has got along with the staff members and Louise. Due to his impressiveness in his medical field. Colbert was more amazed about it. The Common Staff people eventually get along with him as well, but unfortunately, the nobles are the only thing that he can't get along with.

Saito went back to the school medical facility to teach the nurses and male nurses about the basics of medicine. He had a paper that shows the human body and what it has and benefits. Also he gave knowledge of common disease and illness that are unknown to the Halkegenians. Siesta was watching the whole thing during her lunch break. She was very impressed that this young man is very intelligent and smart, then when she walked away, she made a frown face filled with sadness, though she isn't crying. As she walked away, a man came up to her and said

"Oh SIesta you will be mine soon...oooh Siesta"

"Yaaaaah Count Mott! Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm just here to see my new future maid and see what she can do for me," he said as he tries to reach for her ass. That was until something prevented him from touching it. He felt a sharp blade which gave him a small cut

"Ow, you commoner how dare you defy me as I am Count MOtt the wave" he shouted

"Yeah and I am Count Dooku a Sith lord of the siths" he said Sarcastically "now scram you fool" he said as Count Mott ran off

"Thanks Saito"

"Who was that?"

"Count Mott he tried to grope my ass and such"

"Oh geez" Saito said as Siesta hugged him tightly into him "Whoa what with the squishing and squashing" he asked

"He's going to purchase me out of my free will. Saito you need to help me"

"How I am not a noble, but unless, I can ask the school for an assistance, and maybe you can be my assistance"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can teach you basic things and you can help passout stuff, but the paying is going to be a problem though"

"Oh that won't matter" Siesta said in a seductive tone "I think we can settle different things"

"Huh!" is all what Saito said

Then she turned around and said bye as she continued on with her duties.

"That was weird ok back to business " he said as he went inside

Xxxxxxx

The day has finally ended with Saito packing up all of his stuff. It was then Louise who came to the nurse office to see Saito with Cattleya.

"Louise! Who is this?" he asked

"This is one of my elder sister's Cattleya. I was wondering" she said as she touched her two point fingers together "If you could check Cattleya out"

"Louise can we do this tomorrow, it the end of the day and I'm really tired"

"Please Saito, I really need you to check her out." Louise begged "ill do anything I can get you a bed to sleep, I'll give you the proper food, just please help my sister"

Saito sighed "FINE FINE I'll help her"

"Thank you thank you" she said as Cattleya sat on the bed. Saito took out his materials to began check up.

"So Cattleya its noce to meet you. What is your problem?"

"Well it seems that i have been having hard coughs and such. I had this since i was born"

"I see...ok I'm going to do basic procedures"

Saito began doing the basic check up procedures like feeling her pulse, listening to her heart, looking at her ears and eyes, also checking her knee. He skipped the part where he needs to check her genetals. He then wrote things down.

"So what dose she have?"

"Well by tomorrow, ill have everything ready. It takes progress tonunderstna what is happening to her"

Louise nodded for understanding. "Thank you Saito..ill get your bed ready also tomorrow morning, I will give you a proper breakfast"

Saito nodded.

Xxxxx

The next morning Saito wakes up Louise. As the two walked out, they see Kirche trying to seduce him again.

"Good morning Darling" Kirche said

"Ugh what do you want Kirche!" Louise asked

"Im here to proclaim my love for Saito"

Saito just face palmed "Kirche I don't like you that way, and it's better if we just stayed apart. Trust me being friends with me is tough. Cmon Louise lets just get breakfast"

The two head back downstairs to the mess hall. Louise as promised gave her the proper meal he needs. He gave him the same things the nobles were given. Vegetables, some protein and some fruit. Then as he was eating he then head outside to get air. As he was eating, Marteau walked by passed him.

"Hey hey if it isn't our healer"

"Oh hey Marteau, how you been?"

"Good good. So have you seen Siesta."

"You mean you havent heard?"

"What?"

"She dosent worknfornus anymore. She was taken against her will by Count Mott"

"Mott!!! That son of a bastard. I was going to ask the headmaster about this abomination, but no, i need to rescue her. Do you know where he lives?"

Marteau gave him directions on where she is now, and also warned Saito that is best to show up at night due to his guards patrolling.

So that night, Ssito rushed over to the Mott Estate. In the Mott estate, Siesta was bathing inside the house tearing up. One of the other servants called her up

"Miss Siesta, Mott wants you at his presences ASAP

"Yes ill be there….someone help me...Saito!"

Back with Saito he managed to get inside. Mott rushed over to see what was going on.

"What in Brimirs name who are you and how dare you barged in my estate"

"I believe you're have someone in here and I want her back"

"How did you get in, the guards!"

"Oh they are just laying on the job"

(Flashback)

Saito arrives at the estate where he encountwrd guards guarding the door. Saito then threw needles at the guard who then went asleep.

(End flashback)

More guards came to outmatch Saito, but he threw more at the guards. They passed out.

"What the!...how are you doing that?"

"Its called anesthesia"

He then threw a needle at Count Mott's leg and fell over. His leg has goen numb. He can't get back up feeling all drowsy. Coubt Mott was starting to get terrified.

"Please don't kill me, you can take the girl. Dont kill me"

"Ohhh Silly count mott, I'm not going to kill you..have you heard about changing minds" he said in a dark tone "well i have ways to changes people minds to truly make sure you aren't turning my back"

Saito made an evil dark laugh as count Mott fainted from the Anaesthesia. Saito then began finding Siesta room by room. Saito found her in her changing room in a different outfit given my Mott.

"Siesta!"

"Saito!" Siesta ran up to him hugging him. "Oh Saito im so glad you came and rescued me" she said while she was sobbing into his arms.

Saito kissed her head. "So you wanna go back?"

"Yes

The two rushed down stairs, but stopped "hold on I'm going to do something with count mott"

"What are you gonna do Saito?" She asked

Xxxxxx

The next morning Count Mott, Siesta and Saito were standing in front of the headmaster's office. Mott seem to have a abandage around his head in a different personality

"Headmaster I decided to give Siesta back because she is too good for her own and also I would like to give this young man full ownership to Siesta" he said

"Oh ok Count Mott. Siesta is hereby given back to the Academy as a staff member and Saito can't be given ownership to Siesta since hes not a Noble therefore I hereby assign you to Valliere's" he said

Count Mott left the school leaving Siesta and Saito hapoy "wow looked like that surgery worked"

"Told ya i'm one of the best doctors where I come from" he said

"You are truly amazing Saito" she said "now since you saved me, I'm going to reward you. Doctor Saito...come find me at the Kitchen...midnight" she said as she walked out of the office.

Xxxxx

Saito went back to Louise room. As entered, he saw an angry Louise.

"SAITO DO YOU REALIZED HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE IN"

"Mott is a disgusting monster. He tried to rape Siesta and Siesta is a witness as well..BESIDES, we're not going to worry about him anymore. I had ways changing his mind"

Louise began shaking knowing that he did something, so she decided to cut the conversation. "So didnyou get results on what My sister has"

"Ah yes, he turned on his laptop and logged in

"Saito, what is contraction?" She asked

"Why this is called a laptop. One of the most greatest inventions created by man"

"What dose it do?"

"It plays music, takes picutres, you can draw, send mail and many stuff"

"Amazing, if Halkegenia had something like this, then our lives would've been easier"

"Yeah, sure" as he was scrolling through his notes, he opened up a program. Saito explains about Cattelya's disease.

"Here's my theory, i think her Condition is based upon an infection. Sometimes infections are genetic and can skip a generation of families. It happens that Cattleya is the next carrier. So according to the analysis, she might have Pneumonia or something that my people had never discovered before."

"So is there like a cure or medicine for it?"

"There is but also another way, is that I need to perform surgery and it's a risky one as well, but that's up for the parents to decide. Understand"

Louise nodded as she jumped into bed.

"Good night Louise"

"Wait you're going somewhere?"

" yeah i'm going to check on Siesta see if she is ok"

"Oh the maid well om good night" she said as Saito closed the door.

He then walked down the dorms and went outside. He heads over to the kitchen to see it was just dark. Was this a prank or sorts?

"Siesta? Where are you?" He asked

"I'm in here" she said in a muffled voice. Saito saw it was another door. Saito opened the door and saw Siesta.

"WAAAAAAAHHH"

"Good Evening Doctor Saito" she said


End file.
